The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many mobile platforms (such as trains, ships, aircraft and automobiles) employ geographical maps to guide the mobile platform from an origination point to a destination. For example, aeronautical maps are employed in the operation and navigation of commercial passenger aircraft. Generally, the aeronautical maps employed to navigate commercial passenger aircraft are loaded from a database onto an electronic display based on a user input.
Typically, an aeronautical map provided on the electronic display contains a small fraction of a geographic region so that the map contains the detail necessary for the navigation of the aircraft through that region. In addition, different maps may be used to show the approach, take-off and other characteristics of the departure or arrival airport, but user interaction is required to transition between the desired maps. Thus, operators of the aircraft have to manually switch between multiple maps when navigating the aircraft, which may be distracting.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system and method for automatically transitioning a map on an aeronautical display that would reduce the need for manually switching between various aeronautical maps on the aeronautical display.